deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvo Attano
Corvo Attano was born in Serkonos and later emigrated to Dunwall to serve Jessamine Kaldwin, princess and later Empress. Corvo won several tournaments at the age of 16, and was recruited into the military. His skills were such that he was assigned to the Emperor's unit at the age of 18. He later became Empress Jessamine's royal protector at a young age, and was skilled enough to be the first Royal Protector to overcome Dunwall's general xenophobia. He grew close with the Jessamine quickly, and the two began a romantic relationship. He spent his days as the personal bodyguard and ambassador of the Empress and their daughter, fighting entire military squads single-handedly as part of his daily training. After he was framed for the Empress's murder and the kidnapping of the heir Emily Kaldwin, he met The Outsider and who granted him magic powers. Along with a group of loyalists, Corvo eliminated everything separating him from Emily and Emily from her throne, and restored her as Empress. However years later the witch Delilah Copperspoon staged a coup, taking Corvo's powers away and either trapping him or a now-adult Emily in stone. Either way, Delilah was defeated and order was once again restored. Battle vs. Darth Vader (Legends) (by Bulls12345) "Let's have a duel daddy," Little Emily said to his father Corvo as the two were having a family picnic in a beautiful garden outside the walls of Dunwall. The weather was cool and the place was peaceful. Corvo happily watches as his daughter grabs a branch and started swinging widly with laughter. Then out of nowhere a huge white flying ship roared from the sky. Corvo and Emily was startled as the ship landed feets away from them. Its doors open, smoke came out, and a tall dark figure emerges. The figure's harsh breathing filled both Corvo and Emily's ears. He was Darth Vader. And he came with hostility. "Protector! I have come for you. I came here on the behalf of the Emperor, the ruler of the galaxy and those beyond it. The Emperor requests your presence and you must acknowledge him as your superior. Remove your weapons and come forth subjetively, and I will take you to him. Disagree... you and your daughter pay with your lives. Corvo didn't like the way Vader talked. He subjects to no one, especially to someone whom has yet to earn his trust. Corvo instructs Emily to go back to the Callista, which the girl obediently follows. Emily knows that her father can defeat that monster. Corvo then puts on his mask and threatens Vader to back off. "Hmm. So it seems. Prepare yourself protector," as Vader raises a flash of light in his hands. It was a deadly lightsaber. Corvo unfolds his blade and the two square off. Vader slashes with his lightsaber. Corvo attempts to block it, but the saber cuts through his sword and the right side of his chest. Blood splurts out and orvo was hurt badly. Vader then proceed with a second swipe but Corvo anticipates and kicks him in the chest. Corvo throws a grenade at Vader and exploded. But Vader seemed unfazed inside a Force barrier. Vader throws his lightsaber at Corvo but Corvo dodged it before letting out a barrage of bullets from his pistols. Vader blocks the bullets with ease. But then was suddenly attacked by Corvo from behind with his assassin blade, ripping through Vader's armor and into backside flesh. Vader angrily pummels Corvo in the face and proceeds to use force to lift Corvo up and chokes him. "You have put much of a fight Protector. But sadly this ends now," Vader said. Corvo escapes by using Blink and fires his pistols again. Vader uses the Force to stop the bullets and sends them back to Corvo, hitting him in the torso and leg. Corov kneels down in pain. Vader approaches with his saber ready. Corvo summons a swarm of rats to Vader's feet which crawls over the Dark Lord's body and attacks. Vader tries deperattely to shrug off the rats with his lightsaber and Force. But is too late to see a bomb attached to one of the rats that blasts him away. Corvo then runs towards Vader and throws a spring razor. As the Vader tries to get on his feet his feet got blasted by flying blades that ripped through the flesh of his skin, putting him to his knees. He then lifts massive boulders and throws it at Corvo. Corvo dodges with his blink and uses the wind to throw one boulder at Vader. Vader slices the boulder with his saber. Vader in a feat of rage, createst a massive force repulse, lifting Corvo and other things in a giant Force spiral. Corvo floats up and down with boulders hitting him mid air, before Vader throws everything away and sends Corvo hitting torso first into a tree, breaking four of his ribs in the process. Vader performs a kinetite at Corvo, but the assassin freezes the time allowing him to dodge it easily and goes towards vader with a swipe to the sith's abdomen. Vader attacks with a slice, but Corvo manages to block the lightsaber by hitting the hilt. Corvo attempts to stab Vader's face, but the Dark Lord grabs a hold of Corvos blade. And the two squares off face to face. Debris flying everywhere. The weather turning black And lightning in the sky. Corvo in a fit of bloodthirst, uses blink and swipes Vader multiple times with his blade in the back. Digging further through the Dark Lord's metallic body. With a strong finisher, Corvo slashes Vader's face. Splurting blood and the Dark Lord's mask sliced into two, showing his horrible pale face. Vader uses force to send Corvo away. But then sees a bomb sticking in his armor, exploding and blasting him. Vader's armor was destroyed, and he was on his knees trying to stand. Seeing this, Corvo runs towards Vader, vader tries throws his lightsaber but Corvo uses blink to get nearer. Corvo then freezes time and carries Vader towards the path of the lightsaber. Vader then gets hit with his own lightsaber in the chest. Vader was face down in the open, with Corvo's blade aimed at him. Then suddenly, a disfigured man in a hood came out from the ship. "Yes! Yes! Kill him! He is weak! Broken! You can take you rightful place at my side! He threatened your daughter with fear, he almost killed you, he almost separated you. You are more powerful than him! Finish him off! and take your place at my side!" Corvo ignores him and punches Vader in the face. He summoned a swarm of rats that proceeds to eat the Dark Lord. As the remaining flesh in his body is slowly gnawed and eaten, Vader lets out a painful cry of anguish and panickingly tries to keep the rats off. But it was too late for him. Vader lets out a short gasp of desperation, and falls to the ground dead. Corvo then uses Shadow Kill, and the one who was known as Darth Vader exploded in a pile of ash, gone forever. The hooded man appraoches Corvo, ready to welcome him with open arms. But then a powerful force greeted him in the opposite side. It was the Outsider, floating in midair with smoke coming from his back, and he was not please with the Emperor's intrusion. "This...seems interesting. You here. Far away from your garbage you called an Empire." "You dare! I am a ruler. You are --" "a man you wanted to be," The Outsider cuts off. "You have just as much power here as a sewer rat." "Your bluff means nothing. Nothing is more powerful than the Dark Side! We are just in the beginning of my plan. You will fall as I have foreseen," The Emperor said before unhilting his lightsaber. With a signal, hundreds of Siths and Dark Jedi came running down from the spaceship, their red lightsaber ready. The outsider gives his own signal, and the Whalers charges with their blades, bombs, and guns. The Emperor and the outsider battles each other, and the battle between the two forces has started. And Corvo stands there listening as others hack one another. But then a voice came into his head. "You still hasn't yet chosen," The Emperor said in Corvo's mind. Expert's Opinion Corvo Attano won because his supernatural abilities was better and more versatile than Vader's Force and offered a variety of attacks. Corvo also was in better shape and he was simply stronger and faster than Vader. Another reason that cost Darth Vader the battle is that he was physically weaker, relying too much on his armor to even move and breath. Corvo Attano is the Deadliest Warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Last Dragonborn (by Etcproductions) The waves crashed against the side of the boat. A storm was thrashing the boat. The dragonborn felt unease. Was it seasickness? No. The dovahkiin wasn't nauseous. Was it anticipation? No. This was just a normal trip to Solstheim. Solstheim. That was a place that the Dragonborn wished he could forget. If not for the stalhrim in Raven Rock Mine... Solstheim had too many memorites haunting it to enjoy being there at all. The monsters possessing the people, the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the tentacles reaching out to pull him down into the black sea. Miraak, sword barely restrained as his side, eyes harsh and cold, craving his enemies souls. A crack of thunder interrupted the dragonborn's thoughts. The boat was being swayed. "Dragonborn!" Gjalund, the captain, called from the wheel, "I think you should go inside! This storm is getting pretty rough!" The dovahkiin stood up-and was instantly knocked off his feet. The boat had hit a large rock concealed by the water. The boat began to sink, and weakened by the powerful blow, began to be torn apart by the storm. "WE'RE GOING DOWN, EVERYO-" Gjalund yelled out, but he was cut off as a sudden wave sent him, and everyone else on deck, surging off the boat. The dragonborn was sent underwater, and rose up, coughing. He struggled for against the ocean for a solid minute, before being knocked back under by another wave, but with it came a small section of the boat. The dragonborn, exhausted, managed to grap the wall and haul himself onto it. He lay on it, closed his eyes, and prayed to every divine he knew for safety. Corvo perched on the edge of the abandonded apartment. It was one of the many that had not survived the plague. A cluttered nightmare of germs and rats that had brought the city of Dunwall to her knees and turned her people against one another. A plot brought about by the royal spymaster to stomp out the poverty in the empire. But it had spiraled out of control and brought thousands of casualties. But the city fought on. Anton Sokolov and Pierro Joplin had worked together to create an elixir that truly cured the plague. The city had recovered. But Corvo wasn't here to reminisce. A criminal had been spotted in the city. He had washed up on the shore of the estate district on a broken down plank of wood, blathering on about Stalhrim and Dragons, and when the city guard tried to detain him, he slaughtered them. With very little effort. There were many rumors he had found refuge in what was once the headquarters of the bottle street gang, after Granny Rags had destroyed the majority of their members in the sewers. So here Corvo was, back in the distillery district, the place where his quest to bring back Emily Kaldwin the first had truly begun. A motion caught Corvo's eye. He saw a figure sneaking around in the shadows near Granny Rag's old apartment. He knew something about stealth, but was still an amateur. And he was wearing strange armor, very foreign. It looked like it was made of scales. This had to be the person. Corvo slowly slipped down from the roof and landed without a sound in front of the figure, who immediately drew his bow. "Stop!" He shouted. The figure stood up. "On behalf of the city watch of Dunwall, I command you to lay down your weapons and come with me!" Corvo shouted, "Coldridge prison awaits, you bastard." He muttered under his breath. "Why should I go with you?" The dragonborn retorted angrily. "You have murdered several good men of the city watch!" Corvo shouted, as inside he cursed his own hypocrisy. "Fine..." the dragonborn muttered, putting his bow on his back, and walking slowly towards the royal protector- and then... "FUUUUUS... RO DAH!" The dragonborn shouted. Corvo had one second to be confused before a powerful force swept him off of his feet and sent him flying backwards. The dragonborn quiclkly took out his bow again and fired off an arrow, but Corvo was already gone, scampering onto the balcony of Granny Rag's old home and inside the residence. The dragonborn approached, and kicked the door in, knocking a second arrow. He slowly walked in, scanning around. Then, out of nowhere a crossbow bolt flew out of nowhere,striking the dovahkiins arm. The dragonscale armor deflected the majority of the damage, but it knocked his arm far enough away that the arrow went skittering into the hallway. A second bolt struck the ground at the Dovahkiin's feet, and instantly sent the carpet into flames. The dovahkiin quickly whirlwind sprinted out of the apartment, and turned around. He had about one second to catch his breath and pull out his warhammer before Corvo materialized in front of him, and sent his blade careening towards the dragonborn's head- and is surprised to find it bounce off of the dragonscale helmet. The dragonborn swung his warhammer at Corvo's head, and Corvo brought up his blade. The warhammer smashed against the Assassin's sword, bruising Corvo's arm from sheer impact. The assassin cried out in pain and flipped back, pulling out his pistol. The dragonborn charged forward, and was quickly knocked back as a bullet crashed into his chest. The dragonborn was shocked. His armor had taken a beating from a single shot, from... whatever that was. The assassin chasing him leaped up onto a heating pipe, and was knocked back down as an explosion smashed into the wall he was climbing. The dragonborn readied a second fireball as Corvo hit the ground. Corvo ran out of the way, but was scorched and knocked away by an inferno, torching his body as he hit the pavement of bottle street. Corvo's ears rang. He could vaguely hear the dragonborn drawing his sword and staff. Would this how it would end? After destroying a tyrant, and his own traiterous allies, would he be murdered by some crazed foriegner in a gang-ridden street? No. No. NO! Corvo rolled around, and called upon the powers of the outsider. The dragonborn, readying his strike, was knocked off of his feet by a force that sent him sailing through the gate towards the distillery waterfront. Corvo drew his own sword and pistol. As the dragonborn got up, Corvo fired his remaining three shots. One missed, but the other two smashed into the dragonborn's dragonscale plate. The armor managed to protect it's wearer, but it was utterly ruined from the impact. The dragonborn felt an emotion he had not felt in a while-fear. This masked man in the dark had inspired in him what the world eater himself had failed to do. The dragonborn sprayed a barrier of tentacles with his staff. Corvo, stopped, confused, and jumped away as the tentacles reach out to grab him. The dragonborn catches his breath, and readies his blade as Corvo blinks in front of him. He gives a shout, but corvo kicks him down and swings his sword down. The dragonborn barely blocks the blade, and desperately tries to get away as Corvo presses down with his blade. Corvo manages to kick away Dragonbane, and prepares for the final blow- before being tackled away by an angry overseer dog. The dragonborn's earlier shout wasn't for no reason, it was an animal alliegance. The dog clamps his jaws down on Corvo's arm. The dragonborn retrieves his sword, and sees Corvo dissapear, almost... into the dog. The dog runs away, and the dragonborn looks confused- and then Corvo blinks in front of him. The dragonborn is prepared this time though, and blocks Corvo's incoming strike, and slashes his side. The shock of the sword sends Corvo reeling, dropping his sword. Corvo, badly wounded, backpedals rapidly. He sees stars, as the figure with the electrocuting blade moved forward, almost in slow motion. How did it happen? Was it a gift from the outsider? Was the sword powered by whale oil? Who was this man? How did he get here? Where was he from? Why did he have to kill those guards? But most importantly... how much did he like rats? Corvo summoned a devouring swarm. The rats leapt at the dragonborn, gnawing through his weakened armor and taking bites out of his flesh. The dragonborn swung wildly, slaying rats with every blow, but every one he knocked back antoher gnawed into his legs and chest. Eventually, the dragonborn detonates a fireball to kill all the rats, but by this time Corvo has retrieved his sword. The two warriors, beaten down and wounded, faced each other. Their swords shone in the moonlight. The two warriors were ready. Corvo had built up enough adrenaline. The dragonborn activated elemental fury. And instantly, the two fighters struck. Steel rang out against steel. The two swords went flying against each other in perfect unity. For three straight minutes the two warriors dueled, trading blow for blow. In the end, the dragonborn was just slightly overwhelmed. Corvo sent a ringing blow against Dragonbane and sent the sword flying into the water. The dragonborn, out of magicka and unarmed, relied on his last resort. He fully body tackled the royal protector into the water. Underwater the two struggled, tired, and bleeding out. But the dragonborn was the stronger of the two. He grabbed corvo and began forcing him down. But the blood attracted the hagfish in the water. The fish began gnawing at the two, eating them. The dragonborn tried to shout an animal alliegance, but his lungs filled with water. Corvo summoned his last ounce of strength, and blinked onto the shoreline. The dragonborn managed to swim closer, and crawled up, but not before he had lost a large quantity of blood. The hero of skyrim coughed on the shore, and looked up to see a battered assassin stumble toward him. The dragonborn tried to get up, but found Corvo's grip around his neck. The dragonborn, struggled, but he had lost too much blood. He was not able to pry Corvo's fingers away. As the life slowly drained from his body, he sent up one last prayer... and began his return to Sovngarde. Expert's Opinion While the dragonborn was stronger, Corvo's combination of devestating weaponry and better mobility overall granted him the win in this clash of titans. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (by Geekboy27) Intro A man stands alone in the night, next to a market as many of the civilians are leaving to their homes. He sees a man motion him into an alley he follows. He walks into the alley to find two other Templars with a dead Assassin at their feet. The man bows before the men. The man's superior places a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, do you know what your mission is?" The tall man asks The young man responds "I must take the assassins robes and go into the throne room of Emily Kaldwin, the child emperess of Dunwall. I must attempt to assassinate her but if I am killed, I will frame the Master Assassin Ezio Auditore." "Yes very good." The olderman says with a smile The man takes the robes and leaves. ---- In Emily's throne room it is night, and a small party is going on. Corvo stands next to the throne of young Emily. "Corvo, their is a lot of people here!" Emily says "Yes, they are here to celebrate your new rule as emperess." Corvo responds Sudenly, a scream Corvo runs over and sees a white robed man running full speed knocking out, and even killing several civilians. He runs to Emily and almost stabs her but Corvo pulls out his Crossbow shooting the man in the leg as he screams and falls down. Corvo walks to Emily. "Are you ok Emily?" "Yes I am fine Corvo." Emily says shaken up. Corvo pulls down the mans hood. "Who put you up to this?" Corvo asks with a glare. The man grins. "Ezio Auditore da Firenze." The man respons "And where can I find this man Ezio?" "In Roma look for the Assassins." The gaurds approach. "Gaurds, take this man to the prison. I have to find this man Ezio he seems dangeroues and must go against his crime to have young Emily killed." Corvo puts on his mask and has Samuel take him to Rome. He makes sure to find Ezio so he can make sure he brings no harm to Emily again. ' '''Sam and Corvo get to Rome safely and Corvo is about to leave. "Becareful Corvo," Says Sam "I read about this guy. He has assassinated noble men that are worse then the men you killed." "Don't worry Sam" Corvo responds as he heads off to find Ezio. ---- Corvo finds a poster with Ezio's face on it. "It's written in Itallian" He says then moves off. He sees a man with a white robe walk in to an alley, and he follows. He sees the man go down a sewer tunnel. "Well lets try it" Corvo says as he crawls through. ---- He gets to an large area wich is made of stone. He sees Assassins guarding the door. "I am only here for Ezio" Corvo says. He arms his Crossbow with sleep darts. He shoots one of the Assassins, who then falls over. "What?!" One of the Assassins yell. Corvo shoots the other one. He goes into the room which is big and very round, and sees Ezio examing a sword. "Ezio Auditore!" Corvo yells. Ezio turns "Who are you? Why do you have that mask?" Ezio asks "These matters do not convern you! Why did you try to kill young Emily?!" Corvo yells back. "Who's young Emily?" But before Ezio can say anything else, Corvo attacks. They both grab their swords and they clash. They both take swings at each other a lot. Corvo is able to deflect almost every hit thanks to Pieros uprade. He hits Ezio's sword away and slashes his arm. Ezio brings out his hidden blades as Corvo takes out his knife. Corvo attempts to stab Ezio but Ezio has the upper hand and is able to stab quicker. He stabs Corvo two times in the leg. Corvo pulls out his pisol and attemps to shoot Ezio. But Ezio is quicker and runs in to the dark area of the room and hides. Corvo looks around. Ezio fires his Crossbow at Corvos leg. Corvo yells out in pain and pulls drops his pistol. Ezio Runs out with his blades and attempts to stab him again. But Corvo grabs his Crossbow and fires it at Ezio. The bolt goes so fast Ezio has no time to dodge it and it hits him in the stomach. Ezio falls down as Corvo tries to get up. The bolt went deep into his stomach and he is slowly bleeding out. Corvo grabs his sword and stabs it into Ezio's chest. "For the Emperess!" '''Winner: Corvo Attano' Expert's Opinion Corvo won because his weapons were more advanced than Ezios and he had more experience taking down baddies then Ezio. Corvo's sword could easily deflect attacks and his Crossbow had more range then Ezio's To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kiritsugu Emiya (by SPARTAN 119) Kiritsugu Emiya stood on top of a building above the streets of Dunwall. He knelt down, Walther WA-2000 sniper rifle in hand and looked through the night vision scope. Several hundred meters away, Corvo Attano crept through the shadows, not realizing that another assassin with supernatural abilities had been sent to kill him. Kiritsugu pulled the trigger, firing a 7.62mm round towards Corvo. At that moment, however, a gust of wind caused the round to go to the right, missing Corvo and impacting a the ground, chipping small pieces of stone of the cobblestone streets. Corvo immediately took cover behind a short wall, before he activated his Dark Vision, revealing a sniper standing on the roof of a building a few hundred meters away. Kiritsugu took aim and prepared to the fire a second shot when he heard a whooshing sound, and saw a blurry image fly into a second story window about 50 meters from where Corvo was. Corvo appeared in the second story window, and then teleported again, making his way up to the rooftops. Corvo took cover behind a chimney, before making a break for it, jumping and running along the rooftops. Kiritsugu heard Corvo running and got out his Calico SMG and fired a burst of round 9mm rounds at Corvo, one of them barely grazing his side. Corvo ducked behind a second chimney as more bullets bounced off the brickwork. After Kiritsugu fired off his second burst of rounds, Corvo activated his Windblast power, knocking Kiritsugu off his feet. As Kiritsugu landed face down on the rooftop, Corvo used Blink again, teleporting on the the next rooftop. Kiritsugu got up from the rooftop and noticed where Corvo was. Kiritsugu gave a dark smile as he got out his Claymore mine detonator and pulled the trigger. At that instance, two claymore mine to either side of Corvo exploded. Corvo realized as soon as he saw the look on Kiritsugu's face that he was holding the control to some kind of explosive device. Corvo activated his Bend Time power, freezing the ball bearings fired from the mines in mid air, some of them just inches from Corvo's body. Corvo ran out of the blast radius and jumped onto the same rooftop as Kiritsugu. At that point, Corvo's Bend Time power expired. To Kiritsugu's eyes, it looked like Corvo had teleported yet again. Kiritsugu drew his Contender and fired, only barely missing his shot. Corvo responded with his Crossbow. This time, it was Corvo's turn to be surprised. Kiritsugu seemed to teleport out of the path of the bolt. "I thought so.", Kiritsugu said, "You can use time manipulation magic too." Corvo did not understand the phrase Kiritsugu spoke- his adversary was speaking Japanese. Corvo ignored the statement and ran at Kiritsugu with his sword. Kiritsugu only barely blocked the attack with his Walther, and then struck Corvo in the face with the stock, cracking one of the lenses on his mask and knocking him to the floor. Kiritsugu turned the large rifle on Corvo, preparing the fire at point blank range. But Corvo was not finished yet: he drew his City Watch Pistol and fired a single shot right into Kiritsugu's face, causing the assassin to fall to the ground, dead. Corvo walked over to Kiritsugu's body and examined his weapons, including the sniper rifle, which, it turned out, has a scope with an effect similar to his Dark Vision. Corvo also rapid fire gun that his enemy had used earlier, which seemed to have large drum magazine. The man also had an impressive collection of what appeared to be grenades and explosives. Corvo collected these weapons, which were more advanced than anything he had seen before. Surely they would be useful additions to his arsenal. And Piero would no doubt find them interesting as well... WINNER: Corvo Attano Expert's Opinion While Kiritsugu Emiya was armed with far more advanced weapons and had greater combat experience, the powers Corvo gained from his encounter with the Outsider, particularly Blink and Bend Time, allowed him to nullify much of Kiritsugu's advantage. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.. Rematch vs. Kiritsugu Emiya (by Leolab) Corvo Attano perched on a rooftop in Dunwall, scanning the streets for his next target. He quickly spotted him – a man in a long coat, messy hair, and smoking a cigarette. The foreigner stood out amongst the masses, for more than simply looking healthy. The City Watch made way for him as he moved towards Dunwall Tower, the Lord Regent’s manor, another clear indication that the target didn’t belong in Dunwall. Corvo moved, using Blink to travel from rooftop to rooftop as he tailed his target to the outskirts of Dunwall Tower. A series of Blinks brought him to a ledge on the outside of the building, and he shimmied towards the window of their meeting room. Kiritsugu Emiya walked into the oppressively opulent meeting room, looking around at the rich carpeting and towering portraits of the man he was here to meet. The display, meant to inspire awe or intimidation, aroused only disgust. The creak of the doors opposite him drew his attention to the lanky, hook-nosed man entering. “Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer,” the man says, his tone indicating superficial respect where his expression displayed only scorn, “I have a… request for you.” “Hiram Burrows, Lord Regent. Who is it?” Kiritsugu responds. “Corvo Attano. The man assassinated the empress, broke out of prison, and has been massacring guards and officials since. He may also be connected to the Rat Plague that’s been sweeping the city.” Kiritsugu grunts in lieu of a reply and turns to walk out of the manor, trailed by the City Watch. Once outside, he fumbles in his coat for a cigarette and lights it, starting to smoke. So he is on the lighter side of the scales… he thinks, that manor had me doubting. Kiritsugu turns down an alley to return to his lodgings, eventually emerging in a courtyard. As he enters, he sees a shadow growing above him. Reacting on instinct, he springs into a roll and draws his Contender as he lands, aiming and firing at the assassin who tried to kill him. The assassin uses Blink in the instant Kiritsugu fires, causing the bullet to miss. The Magus Killer catches a glimpse of the mask his foe wears, and realizes that his target has found him. Corvo Blinks towards Kiritsugu, not giving his foe time to reload as he swipes his sword at his neck. Kiritsugu takes an instinctive step back and dodges decapitation by a hairsbreadth as he holsters his Thompson Contender and draws his knife for a counterattack. He parries another blow and takes a couple swipes at Corvo, attempting to break the rhythm of his foe’s attacks. Corvo parries these, and the two trade blows several times before Kiritsugu sees his chance. He parries a thrust and sidesteps, flipping his knife to a reverse grip as he does so. He then stabs towards the back of his foe’s neck. Corvo, realizing the danger as soon as Kiritsugu slipped to the side, quickly Blinks a few hundred meters ahead of him and turns, leveling his pistol. Kiristugu has just enough warning to step out of the line of fire, and the shot sprays wide. He’s fast. Teleportation? No, something’s off, he thinks as he takes the opportunity to reload his Contender and re-holster it as Corvo stows his own pistol and grabs his sword, But... He takes a fighting stance as Corvo blinks towards him, sword extended in a stab. Kiristugu parries it and strikes out with his fist, slamming into Corvo with both his own momentum and the speed the masked assassin had gained from Blinking. The blow spins Corvo around, but before he could take advantage of it the man Blinks to the top of a lamppost. Corvo immediately turns and Blinks back towards Kiritsugu, sword poised for a kill. “Time Alter, Double Accel!” Shouting the incantation, Kiritsugu speeds up his inner time, allowing him to move and react twice as fast as normal. He dives into a roll out of the way, drawing, levelling, and shooting his Contender while in the air. The snap shot grazes Corvo in the right arm, and Kiritsugu reloads his Contender before he lets the spell fade. Grimacing at the sudden pain as the World tried to correct his tampering, he brings up his gun again, only to see Corvo firing a crossbow. He ducks, dodging the incendiary bolt. Corvo uses the distraction to unleash a series of Blinks, getting him on the rooftops and away from his foe. Kiritsugu, realizing his quarry is lost, turns to help the City Watch fight the fire. Corvo, meanwhile, stops on the roof of a distillery to bind his wounds. Finishing the tourniquet, he drops off a balcony and onto a guard, plunging his sword deep into the guard’s neck. He loots a small pouch of bullets and bolts, replenishing his own stock, and moves towards the still-blazing fire he started, making his way cautiously so as not to alert the Watch or his foreign foe. When he approaches, the fire is dying down to a few embers. He sees Kiritsugu standing nearby, smoking. He moves towards the edge of the roof and leaps, preparing a Blink as he does so. Kiritsugu notices the movement, and turns towards it and says, softly this time, “Time Alter, Square Accel.” Moving at quadruple speed, he opens his Contender, loads in an Origin Bullet, leads his target, and fires. The bullet hits the instant Corvo activates Blink, and a scream pierces the air as everything that lets Corvo do magic is severed and then tied back wrong. Corvo thrashes, bleeding profusely, while Kiritsugu drops to his knees. He feels his bones break as he coughs up blood; the World tries to correct the irregularity within him. Pushing past the pain, he loads another bullet into his Contender as he walks over to Corvo, now lying still. He levels the Contender at Corvo’s head point-blank, and pulls the trigger. Sure that his target is dead, he collapses as the Watch calls for a stretcher to bear him to a physician. Expert's Opinoin Due to the warriors' minimalist loadout, the battle came down to sheer skill and inventiveness. Kiritsugu displayed more of this than Corvo did, and his trump cards also proved to be more effective than Corvo's. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Booker DeWitt (by B102PIE) This battle takes place in an alternate universe where Booker lived and Corvo successfully got her daughter to become Empress. “Booker, are you afraid of God?” Booker Dewitt was sleeping on his desk and in his dreams once again. These dreams, most of which were nightmares, would be of the usual sort based upon the travesty known as his life. He dreamed of the usual stuffs, like the massacre he did in wounded knee, that failure of that baptism he tried to commit, and the adventures and tragedy that he experienced in the floating city of Columbia. But this nightmare was different and scarier. In it, he was with a girl in the floating city as they stare at a window and marvel the blue sky. This was the girl that gave him a reason to exist, the girl that made him happy to exist, but also the girl who gave him the reason not to exist. It was Elizabeth, known to him as Anna Dewitt, his only loving daughter. “Why are you afraid of me Booker?” Elizabeth asked as she looked sadly in his eyes. “I never was and never will be. Even though you tried to drown me in that filthy river,” Booker replied. “No… I’m afraid of you… because I couldn’t afford to lose you. And now you’re gone ---,” But before Booker can hear Elizabeth’s reply, he is suddenly awakened back to reality as huge explosions rocked the inside of his office. He quickly went out and saw Columbia literally blowing up in front of his eyes. Huge fiery explosions rocked the city, and the buildings, houses and freight cars were either drifting away or falling down from the sky. And the people, those panicking citizens, were all helpless as they try to run around and survive. Grabbing his sky hook, Booker jumped off his building. He fell into the air before connecting his hook to the skyline. As he ziplined through the city, he noticed that there was something different. It wasn’t like the Vox Populi or the Motorized Patrol who was doing this; it was something else. --- On the roof of a gothic building, stood a dark-clad man who was watching the clouds. The man couldn’t believe what he was seeing, even after years of doing the dirty work for supernatural beings, of the event that was unfolding above him. He saw buildings, literal giant skyscrapers, dropping from the sky and into the city of Dunwall below. As panic gripped his city, the man known as Corvo Attano puts on his mask and went on the move. As he ran through the roofs, he constantly had to dodge debris that was falling everywhere. Large chunks of cement, rock and statues literally rained from above and the resulting dust made it hard to see and breath for the poor people below. Only one thing was on Corvo Attano’s mind, and that is to get to the palace and get Empress Emily, his only daughter, out of there. He finally arrived, just enough to see the maidservants and the guards flee in terror. For Corvo, people can be disappointingly typical and so it was up to him to get her out himself. He went inside the castle and saw his daughter hiding behind a table to keep her safe from the debris. When father and daughter finally saw each other in the face of this nightmare, it was one emotional reunion. “Father!” Emily said as she left her cover and ran towards Corvo, hugging him tightly. “What’s happening outside? Are we going to survive?” Emily fearfully asked as the two hugged each other. Corvo can only look at his daughter’s eyes, caress her cheek lovingly, before shaking his head in reply. As the two escaped, Corvo’s mind was on this mystery. He’s going to find out what just happened… whatever it takes. --- As the mayhem finally settled down, both cities looked like pandemonium than the grand technological marvels that they used to be. There were a few Columbian buildings, zeppelins and skyline that remained, although they were hovering closer to the ground now than they were before just right above Dunwall. And the whale city? It got the worse of the two. Almost every castle, building or plaza was flattened by the debris, every road was blocked and closed by chunks of stone and cement, and dust was everywhere choking those who breathed it. The people of both cities were either dead, dying or running towards the hills, airships and any high ground they can find, as far away from their cities as possible. After getting his daughter to safety, Corvo went back to Dunwall. With his mask on, he went around investigating the whole thing. As he got to the center, the first clues came to him. He heard voices of people talking. Not the shouts of pain and panic, but the voices of people calmly bickering. With no time to waste, he went to its direction and saw his friend the Outsider talking to two seemingly identical twins in suits. “Well this was… unexpected,” the male twin said with a seemingly emotionless monotone voice. “Yes who would have thought that our 57th visit to this universe would cause a great bang in the universal boundaries?” the female twin replied with the similar monotone voice. “I thought that this wouldn’t happen yet until our 120th visit. I told you we should have taken the other turn to that ‘Wolfenstein Universe’. You maybe the smarter inventor, but I’m better when calculating these things.” “Chin up, like what the laypeople always say. ‘Shit happens’. A small backtracking to where we’ve been might solve this…” “ENOUGH!” The Outsider angrily interrupted. “You two trespassers have been going in and out of this world long enough, and look at what you have done! Why is it that wherever you two stooges go, you mess things up!” The twins looked at each other, their rather passive face turned into regret. They know when they have ruined something, and now they have to fix the mess that they have caused. But the female twin, Rosalind Lutece, looked at the Outsider and remarked at the floating man. “Who are you anyway? And how do you know us?” “I am God here, and I know everything…” the Outsider spoke. “And now you two are going to die!” The Outsider then looked at Corvo and said to him, “Kill them both, assassin!” With that command, Corvo flipped his sword and ran towards the Lutece twins, ready to kill the two who caused all of this to happen. As he jumped in the air ready to come down on them with his blade, the Lutece just stood there, took a glimpse of the man in black, before closing their eyes to take their punishment. But at the last moment, Booker caught Corvo just in the nick of time, trapping the assassin’s neck on his sky hook. “You two get out of here and fix this damn mess!” Booker told the Lutece. “Off course,” Rosalind Lutece said. “And with great haste!” Robert Lutece, the male twin, replied in unison. The two then disappeared right before Corvo’s eyes. “Tsk,” the Outsider smugly remarked as he too turned his back on Corvo and disappeared. Both Corvo and Booker looked at each other as they struggled. “Listen, everything is going to be alright. I know those two idiots; they would know how to fix this!” But Corvo said nothing as he kicked Booker away. He then appeared on Booker’s left, surprising the latter, before drawing his city watch pistol and firing. Booker managed to roll away and opened fire with his broadside pistol. The sheer rate of fire of the newer pistol forced Corvo to hide behind cover. As Corvo was pinned down, he grabbed a grenade and tossed it at Booker. The latter saw it roll towards him and kicked it away in the nick of time before it exploded. But before Booker can retaliate, he is then shot with an explosive pistol round right in the face. Thankfully his shield took the brunt of the explosion, but Booker was not happy. “That’s it!” Booker yelled as he grabbed his Triple R SMG and started laying down fire. Corvo had no choice but to retreat as it shredded his cover. As Booker continued to advance while firing the weapon, Corvo had to use blink again and disappeared from Booker’s eyes. Booker searched the rubble for the assassin, and the latter used his Dark Vision to keep track of Booker. Corvo studied his quarry carefully and laid down some traps to where Booker was going. As Booker walked, he unknowingly tripped a springrazor trap, and although he tried to get away the blades still slashed his legs multiple times. Booker hissed in pain as his legs were now slightly mangled and torn. Corvo, who was still hiding behind cover, tried to use possession on Booker, but upon seeing this, Booker used his own possession to cancel it out. “Damn you! Come out and show yourself!” Booker yelled in frustration as he picked himself up. Corvo then appears from behind and shoots Booker with an incendiary round, but Booker’s shield managed to block the attack yet again, and in frustration Corvo used his wind blast to knock Booker away. As Booker landed and with his butt laid on the ground yet again, he shouted at Corvo, “Big deal! I can do that too!” With this, Booker unleashed his vigors. He used bucking bronco to pick Corvo up and prevent him from escaping. He then blasted Corvo away with his lever-action shotgun, and as the wounded assassin fell to the ground, Booker used his charge attack to literally bash Corvo’s body away with his own body. Corvo flew into a brick wall and broke straight through it. The downed assassin felt his bones, specifically his ribs, neck and legs, broken into a few pieces, and he can feel the stinging sensation of buckshot in his back as well. Booker on the other hand was not yet finished. He started walking carefully to where Corvo’s body landed and readied his huntsman carbine. Corvo’s saw this and with quick thinking, summoned some rats to attack Booker. The rats started climbing and gnawing at the Pinkerton, and although they were only meant as a distraction, Corvo was hoping that they would buy him some time to let his vitality heal him. Getting pissed off with these annoying rats, Booker unleashed his devil’s kiss and burned them all to ashes. He then spotted Corvo trying to make a run for it and so he unleashed his RPG. As the rockets flew towards him, Corvo used bend time to slow down time and try to dodge them all. A rocket almost flew towards his head but Corvo managed to flip backwards, dodging the rocket and making it explode harmlessly in front of him. He dodged another incoming rocket by jumping off a wall and letting the rocket explode at it. When time finally went back to normal, Booker couldn’t believe it when he saw Corvo’s godly speed and how he managed to dodge all of his shots. With his enemy stunned for a second, Corvo had the chance to blink behind him and smash his sword right at Booker’s skull. He then released everything he had from his explosive pistol rounds to his explosive crossbow rounds, desperately trying to blast Booker to smithereens. But Booker’s shield proved to be too hard. And when the shield started to run out, Booker then unleashed his return to sender to further block Corvo’s attacks and absorb it. Things was not going well for Corvo as everything he was doing proved useless as Booker just shrugged it all off. But then, he heard the whisphers of the Outsider from the heart, “You fool. Can’t you see you can’t harm him like this? You need to get rid of his defenses first. Then, you can destroy him.” Drawing his gatling gun, Booker started to lay down fire at Corvo with the intent of finishing it once and for all. Again, Corvo was left outgunned and on the run, but now he has a plan up in his sleeve. He used bend time once again to slow everything down, and as the bullets from Booker slowed to a crawl, Corvo grabbed Booker’s body and placed it unto the path where his gatling gun bullets were heading. Besides that, he also strapped all of his high explosive bombs at him. One time went back to normal, Booker was hit with numerous bullets into his body. As he yelled, Corvo detonated his obra maestra, and Booker’s body was engulfed in a huge explosion. Booker fell down smoking on the floor, and Corvo walked slowly at his opponent. Satisfied, Corvo turned his back and decided to return to his daughter. The battle was over and Dunwall was avenged. Bang! Corvo turned again and saw Booker with a revolver in his hand. Its barrel smoking and a fresh round has just been fired. Corvo looked down and saw a fresh bullet hole in his chest. Bleeding, he made one last effort to draw his sword and walk towards Booker. But his eye sight started to blur and his breathing started to be difficult and inflamed, before finally his proud legs gave up on him. On the other side, Booker knelt down and finally had a brief of relief. His myriad of defensive items worked for him… for this day. --- “Papa?” Corvo heard a voice calling him, as he floated on air surrounded by darkness. Was he dead? Did that ugly bastard finally done him in? “Please father! Wake up! WAKE UP PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!!” And then, a bright light flash before his eyes that took him back in what he thought to be the world of the living. Not on the dirty floor of the godforsaken city where he remembered to be in, but in a comfy bed in the castle, surrounded by nurses, maidservants and off course, his daughter. As he awakened, Emily hugged him tearfully, and Corvo lovingly did the same. “I thought you were gone,” Emily said. “We were having a feast this morning, and then you said you were sleepy, and I tried to wake you up but then—” “Feast?” Corvo asked himself. He then looked at the window and saw, not a broken demolished city, but a bright and fine one. With what Emily was saying and all the looks of the servants, it seemed that they don’t remember the catastrophe ever happening, and that everyone was alive and okay. Was it all a dream? Corvo did remembered the twins saying that they were going to fix this. Did they succeed? With the look of things… thank the gods that they did. Finally Booker got up, carried his daughter on his shoulder, and went out to get some sunlight. Back in a now-repaired Columbia though, Booker was standing in his office, with the Lutece twins sitting on his couch in shame. “Well, its nice that you fixed what you have fucked up,” Booker said. “Well it was actually really easy,” Rosalind Lutece said with a regained stoicism. “All we need was—” But Booker cut her off saying, “I didn’t ask you for details. God, can you guys just shut up! And not fuck things up next time?” “Easy,” Rosalind said. “Affirmative!” Robert followed next. Winner: Booker DeWitt Expert's Opinion It was a pretty close match up with each side putting their opinions to who will win. Corvo voters believed that the Dunwall assassin will win because solely of his bend time and blink techniques, but the more numerous Booker voters argued that his defenses and overall more powerful weapons was too much for Corvo to handle. In the end this is what gave Booker the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Dictators Category:Book Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors